The First Night
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: What if Goudou had to marry the girls? What if Athena wanted in on that as well? Well here's a little one-shot I came up with about the wedding night, just without going into detail. Rated T for some cursing and the implied sex.
M.R: Well I promised some of my other works so here's the one I had the most fun with.

Goudou: Why do I feel like I'm doomed?

Erica: You're not doomed. I won't let you die.

Ena: You mean I won't let him die. Your just a useless Italian…

Erica: Hey I don't mind sharing Goudou, but keep this in mind. I was here first.

Goudou: Please don't fight.

M.R: * **laughes evily** *

Yuri: Goudou how can you let them fight? I thought I taught you better..

Goudou: Do you really think I can stop them from fighting, when they practically hate eachother and have since they first met?

M.R: Considering what this story is about I think you better find a way fast or you'll be missing some wi-

S.R: Stop teasing him and write your story, already. I need my computer back soon so I can finish my theory paper!

M.R: FIIIIIIINE…. But first * **clears throat** * I do not own Campione! I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story either. As a matter of fact I only own the idea behind this story, but still I hope you enjoy.

 **GOUDOU'S POV**

' _What the fucking hell did I do to deserve this?'_ I asked myself, as well as any divine being that decided to look into my life at this moment. Why was I asking this? Well after my secret about being a Campione was finally brought up with my family, and them learning that all the girls that normally surounded me had fallen in love with me… Let's just say my sister told me I was a dead man if I broke any of their hearts.

What does this have to do with my current situation? Well… The girls decided to use that statement to their advantage by saying they'd be heartbroken if I didn't marry them. Oh that doesn't sound so bad some of you must be saying. But the story gets worse. I had to marry all four of them, while hoping to whoever was listening that nothing magic related would happen.

Unfortunately for me it did… Turns out the Goddess Athena wanted to join in, because I was nice enough to not kill her and even saved her from her insane mother Metis. So I somehow ended up marrying a Goddess to. That brings me to a total of 5 wives. But even with this addition the story isn't over yet.

I mentioned having 5 wives. But I didn't mention the fact that I could only officially call them that as of earlier today. Yes that's right it was my wedding day today, and now we are on the honeymoon. Or would it be honeymoons since there's multiple wives? Eh, I'm getting sidetracked here. The problem is it is our wedding night now and all of the girls… No women want me to make this a night of love. That is my problem.

I know most men would kill to be in my shoes right now but… I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that these women fell in love with me… Thus bringing me to my current situation. I've locked myself in the bathroom to "prepare" myself.

"I need some advice… I wonder if I can sneak out." I said quitely to myself as I opened the bathroom door a fraction, only to see the door out of the suite was locked. Cursing to myself I shut the door again before pacing and thinking. Then it hit me. I could tell the girls I forgot something and need to go get it.

Now that my exit is planned I should decide who to ask for advice.

Normally I'd go to my sister but I'm pretty sure she'd kill me for leaving the girls alone while I sorted myself out and got help. Salvatore was a no go as well, since he'd probably misunderstand and try to show me what to do with the girls. Grandpa maybe? Eh, I'm pretty sure he'd just tell me to do it and think about it later. Amakasu? Nah, I don't want to bother him while he's dealing with all the paperwork this has caused. Who else could I turn to?The more I thought about it the more frustrated I became. At least until I heard a voice in my head.

"Hey there, Kusanagi. Guess who's back" said a familiar voice. I couldn't quite picture the face though so there was no way I was going to remember who it was. Thankfully whoever it was seemed to understand I was dealing with some inner turmoil. Somehow my **[Athority]: Gale** was activated.

I wasn't in control of where I traveled but I didn't mind as it got me away from the girls so I could think some more. Lost in thought I only just noticed as I finally touched down and saw the person that was talking to me, instantly remembering the one I got my power from.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier Verathragna. It's just I'm so confused right now" I said hoping to difuse any possible anger he may have had at me for earlier. He just smiled at me and nodded in understanding.

"Well originally I was going to challenge you for my power back but I can see you wouldn't even try as it is right now, so why don't you tell me what's going on and maybe I can help. Just this once though" He said while trying to sound arrogant, but it seemed like he was concerned. I sighed and nodded that i'd explain what my problem was.

I told him the story leading up to today and what was going on in my head right now. He just chuckled to himself before standing in front of me like I was going to get a lecture. But instead he offered his hand to me.

"You don't feel special. You feel as if anyone else really could have done what you did, so your questioning why those girls fell in love with you. Your also really nervous about doing things the right way with them, so your overthinking everything that about sums it up" he began.

"Yes. Though I think a small part of me is also asking me if this is all a dream instead" I responded dryly after having realized he was right about me overthinking things. So I decided then and there I was just going to go with the flow.

"Well here's some advice for you Kusunagi. You are the one that did those things, so you have to own up to them. You also need to realize that every being has something special about it anyway, including you. Be confident with yourself. Sure some other people could have done what you did, possibly but why should that matter to you? Also a free tip for dealing with your women. Based on our battle I can tell you've got good instincts, so trust them."

At that Verathragna and I both activated the **[Athority]: Gale** but he went back towards the mediteranian area saying he'd give me some time with my new wives before we fight, saying that they should't be widowed this early in the marriage. I on the other hand just went back to the bathroom I was supposed to be preparing in.

Thankfully I didn't spend long chatting with Verathragna so I was able to get to the door and put my hand out to open it before Erica opened it wanting to know what was taking me so long. I didn't respond, just prayed that Verathragna's advice was correct and trusted my instincts. I stepped forward, pulled Erica into my arms and kissed her with as much passion as I could.

Slowly I made her wrap her arms around me as I guided her to the bed wrapping one of my arms around Ena, and the other around Lilianna as the two of them were right behind Erica. Thankfully Yuri and Athena were already there so I didn't have to pull them over to the bed with us. I slowly pulled back from Erica and took a few seconds to regain my breath.

"Okay. I'll admit I'm really, really nervous right now, but i'm completely ignoring it in favor of following my instincts. Ladies I know you're nervous to. So I'll say this now. If you really don't want to do anything just tell me. If not I make no promises on anything." I told them hoping I was doing everything right, ignoring how off in the distance I heard what sounded like my sister screaming about how she was going to kill me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh" I groaned as the sun streaming through the curtains hit my eyes. Rolling over and then pushing myself up I got out of bed. Going about my morning routine I noticed none of my wives were in the room. Wondering where they went I decided to get a shower before searching for them. Thankfully they came back into our suite while I was showering. They all woke up a bit early and decided to let me sleep some more as a reward for last night.

"Okay I can understand that but, where'd you go?" I asked still curious as to why they left the suite. The response I got was that they went to get breakfast for us. I nodded my head in thanks as Erica handed me the food they had gotten for me. While we ate the girls decided to talk about last night a little bit. Hearing them talk about it made me a bit red in the face but they sounded so happy and pleased with what I did that I couldn't help but puff my chest out, feeling proud. After some time talking I just mentioned to the women that it was only the first night and there were many more like it to come.


End file.
